fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Ember
Ember is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Loves: Buffalo Sauce Hates: False Alarms Occupation: Firefighter Ember is the Fire Captain for the Powder Point Fire Department. Early in her career, Ember single handedly rescued three people from a burning building. This earned her the Golden Axe of Bravery and was a key factor in her future promotion to Captain. As a child in Maple Mountain, she was a fun loving Cookie Scout. Now, Ember is a Scoutmaster for the Cookie Scout Troop 312. Ember teaches her niece, Yippy and friends all about wilderness survival and the fine art of cookie crafting. Appearance Ember has mid-tone skin, bright gamboge hair, wears a black shirt with orange and silver stripes and flames on the sleeves, pale yellow pants with a black belt and red suspenders, and black shoes with red laces and brown soles. Styles Style B Ember wears a firefighter hat with the number "808" and the words "Powder Point Ember". She has a moderately golden coat with orange and white stripes and side pockets. She wears black pants with vertical white and orange stripes. Orders Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Dreamsicle Drizzle *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Pumpkin Roll Donut **Red Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Pumpkin Acorn Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Red Icing **Fudge Swirl Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *8 BlazeBerry Wings *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (left) *4 Potato Skins (right) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni (left) *6 Philly Steak (right) *4 Jalapeños (left) *6 Fresh Garlic (right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Pepperjack Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Wheat Bread with Pepperjack Cheese *Sliced Beef Brisket *Buffalo Sauce *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Cloudberries Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Candy Jack-O-Lanterns *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **2 Sugar Skulls Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Licorice Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Candy Jack-O-Lanterns *Cupcake 2: **Apricot Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **2 Sugar Skulls Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Pineapple Filling *Lemon Filling *Slit Top Crust *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *Toasted Coconuts (Outer Ring) *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Holiday (Halloween) *Graham Cracker Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Pineapple Filling *Lemon Filling *Slit Top Crust *Scream Cream (Outer Ring) *Toasted Coconuts (Outer Ring) *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Blazeberry Sauce *Jalapeños *Refried Beans *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef Brisket *Blazeberry Sauce *Jalapeños *Baked Beans *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Jalapeños **Wagyu *Wagyu *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Deli Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Jalapeños **Beef Brisket *Wagyu *Duck Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Drink: **Large Pumpkin Spice Coffee with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Fresh Garlic (right) *6 Philly Steak (right) *6 Pepperoni (left) *4 Jalapeños (left) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Ricotta Balls (right) *6 Soppressata (right) *6 Pepperoni (left) *4 Jalapeños (left) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Kielbasa on a Hoagie Bun * Hot Sauce * Jalapeños * Salsa * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Medium Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Kielbasa on a Hoagie Bun * Hot Sauce * Jalapeños * Salsa * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Dream Cream Soda ** Medium Pumpkin Spice Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Cookies and Cream Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Hot Rods ** Tiger Tail Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Citrus Zest ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rainbow Sprinkles * Mini Mallows * Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Cookies and Cream Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Hot Rods ** Tiger Tail Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Crackle Crumbs ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Cherrybomb Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Mini Mallows * Candy Rocket, Waffle Cone, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Sriracha Chicken Strips (All) * 4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (Left) * 4 Blazeberry Chicken Wings (Right) * 4 Potato Skins (All) Holiday (New Year) * 4 Sriracha Chicken Strips (All) * 4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (Left) * 4 Blazeberry Chicken Wings (Right) * 4 Pizza Poppers (All) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 20 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 23 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 2 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 9 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 24 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 34 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 37 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 49 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 20 Unlockables *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Red Icing. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with BlazeBerry Sauce. *In Papa's Cheeseria and Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Buffalo Sauce. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Jalapeños. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Wagyu. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD and Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Pumpkin Spice Coffee. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Dream Cream Soda. *In Papa's Scooperia, she is unlocked with Hot Rods. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Sriracha Sauce. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Ember is the first Papa's Donuteria debutant to be unlocked in Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Her go-kart looks like a firetruck in Papa's Raceway. *She appears in the National Chicken Wing Day poster and in ads for Papa's Wingeria HD. *She is the only new customer from Papa's Donuteria who did not compete in the Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *Outside Gamerias with sweets, she mostly orders spicy items. **This is because her occupation is related to fire, so it's appropriate for her to order spicy items. **Also, her orders often consist of red and orange items. Order Tickets Ember Thanksgiving.png|Ember's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Ember Donut.png|Ember's Donuteria regular order Ember Freeze.png|Ember's Freezeria To Go! order Ember winger.png|Ember's Wingeria HD order Ember PTG.png|Ember's Pizzeria To Go! order Ember's Cheeseria Order.png|Ember's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ ember's order in cheeseria outside her favorite holiday.png|Ember's Cheeseria regular order Ember Hallo Cup.png|Ember's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Ember (Regular).png|Ember's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Ember Hallween CHD.png|Ember's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Ember Summer.png|Ember's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 1.13.26 AM.png|Ember's Bakeria order during Halloween EmberOrder.jpg|Ember's Bakeria regular order embertmhs.png|Ember's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ embertmh.png|Ember's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Ember (Holiday).png|Ember's Sushiria order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Sushiria Ember (Regular).png|Ember's Sushiria regular order Ember Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Ember's Taco Mia To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Pancakeria HD Ember (Holiday).png|Ember's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Ember (Regular).png|Ember's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1235.JPG|Ember's Pizzeria HD order during Valentine's Day IMG 1236.JPG|Ember's Pizzeria HD regular order. Ember’s Hot Doggeria HD Holiday order.jpeg|Ember’s Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving. Ember's Hot Doggeria HD regular order.JPG|Ember's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ember (Regular).png|Ember's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ember (Holiday).png|Ember's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Ember's Scooperia regular order.JPG|Ember's Scooperia regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-18 at 12.59.28 PM.png|Ember's Full Scooperia Order during Starlight Jubilee 811C7733-B770-44F5-852D-2852FD2C198E.jpeg|Ember’s Wingeria To Go! order during New Year. B8A67489-4FD2-4B1C-BC96-E5700DB740EA.jpeg|Ember’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Ember’s DTG! Thanksgiving order.JPG|Ember's Donuteria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. Ember’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Ember's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery Ember 1.jpg Ember Unlocked.png Ember 2.jpg Ember 3.jpg|Perfect Score with Ember! Donuteria 3.PNG Perfecto para Ember.png ember.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Ember y Greg.png Wingday 02.jpg|Ember in the Chicken Wing Day picture Ember3.png Blog wingeria HD launch.jpg|Don't put water in his mouth Ember! That will make it worse! Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.35.30.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.10.42.png Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.39.59.png|Ember not pleased Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.41.30.png|Ember is bursting! Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.29.05.png|Ember ordering her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.17.34.png|Ember is not happy with the acorn donuts she received Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.30.03.png|Ember is not happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.36.55.png|Ember about to come to Donuteria Locals HD 1.jpg Winners.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.07.03.png|Ember is waiting in line Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.37.52.png|The dining room server has done it, the mayor approves and Ember loves her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.49.15.png|Ember plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.49.12.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png R26.jpg Carlo Romano perfect.png 10754769 1594279854127335 1274884176 n.jpg|Perfect pizza for Ember 10807843 1594496860772301 1079989993 n.jpg|Perfect and Bronze Star Customer award on Ember! Update pizzeria.jpg EmberPerfectWings1.jpg|Ember receives perfect wings! Capture2-0.PNG|Ember ordering the BIRD BUSTER e.png|Ember and Hacky Zak. "It's a good thing this sandwich isn't atomic..." CaptureSaucePocket.PNG|Ember ordering the Sauce Pocket ehhhhhmber.png|Ember's firefighter go-kart embar.png|Ember is ordering a Special Recipe Emberyay.JPG|Ember loves her grilled cheese sandwich and fries! Newbies.jpg|Ember, fourth in line for cupcakes 100 on fries looks like i have to work with that....png Vickyembersargefan.png|With Vicky and Sarge Fan Angry Ember.png Yippyember.png Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg|Ember talking to Taylor Angry Ember (Cleaned).PNG|"Alright! YOU BETTER START EXPLANING!" Perfect Sundae - Ember.png|Perfect sundae for Ember in her first visit! Almost Perfect Cupcakes - Ember.png Perfect Taco - Ember.png|Ember refreshes her Star Meter with her perfect taco! Hallway Hunt - Ember.png|Finding Ember in Hallway Hunt featuring her Style B Dandidoo.png|Ember is disgusted and displeased Screenshot 15.png|Ember's perfect on her first visit! IMG 0983.JPG IMG 0985.JPG IMG 1084.JPG IMG 1128.JPG IMG 0314.JPG|Ember gets a perfect Blazing Blue Taco with Janana! Screenshot 2017-08-22-17-26-44.png|The Wildfire Special to Firefighter Ember! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Trying to win.JPG|An incredible finish! IMG 0055.PNG Relatively Perfect.png|Ember and her niece celebrate a perfect Sugarplex Concessions special with a bronze customer award Wheels ember.gif IMG 0498.PNG IMG_0873.PNG IMG_0664.PNG IMG 1093.PNG IMG_1208.PNG Ember Not Pleased.png Angry Ember2.png IMG_2310.PNG Ember Finger Point.png|Ember is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1684.PNG Ember Nervous.png IMG 1472.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-10_181258.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-14_231723.jpg Fan Art Ember.PNG|Eightball strikes in record time! ember in chibi.jpg|By Almei Ember by Viliam Furík.jpg|By Viliam Furík Gisela.png IMG 1968.JPG|By OrangeFloat813 Ember and Yippy by aronora.jpg|By aronora Ember_by_aronora.jpg|By aronora Flipline heads by 763lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl Ember_by_MunGuseMo.jpg|By MunGuseMo Flipline - Ember.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Ember no:Ember Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:E Characters